


Frustration, and ways to get rid of it

by Cadoan



Series: The Spy and the Scoundrel [9]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dommy!Shaw, subby!Flynn, trans!Shaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: Mathias is frustrated and goes to find Flynn to relieve some tension. Also, smut, here be smut! Also, trans!Shaw topping Flynn, what more can you ask for?
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: The Spy and the Scoundrel [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548517
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	Frustration, and ways to get rid of it

**Author's Note:**

> KayceeLain said something like "imagine trans Shaw" and this is what happened.

Mathias was frustrated when he left the Wind's Redemption to find Flynn. A mission had gone sideways and they had lost operatives, and it had all been because of a stupid mistake that Mathias couldn't have done anything about. The surviving operative had reported back saying that a freak storm had hit them, and that made the footing slippery, causing two operatives to fall to their deaths from a high Drustvar mountaintop. There were many times Mathias wished he could just do every mission by himself to stop this sort of thing and this was definitely one of them, but he also knew that wasn't physically possible. That didn't mean his frustration was any less real, though. He had dismissed the operative with a frown and a command to find a healer to tend to his wounds, and then Mathias had left the ship to find the famous Captain Fairwind.

Flynn had been waiting on him in the Snug Harbor Inn, just like he did every day. He was surprised to see Mathias there so early, and he must have known there was something bothering Mathias, because what had surely been a cheesy line had died on his lips as he had seen the look in Mathias' eyes. He had followed Mathias out of the inn and to Flynn's apartment without saying a word, something that rarely, _if ever,_ happened, and Mathias felt a bit of pride even in his frustrated state. Flynn really was more attentative than Mathias gave him credit for.

As soon as the front door closed behind them, Mathias grabbed Flynn's lapels and backed him up against the door. Flynn gave a little 'oof' sound as his back hit the wood with quite a lot of impact. Mathias claimed Flynn's mouth in a heated kiss and Flynn groaned, dropping his hand's to Mathias' narrow hips. They kissed hungrily before they had to break apart for air.

"Bad day?" Flynn asked breathlessly. Mathias hummed in agreement before he dipped down to suck a bruise to Flynn's throat. 

Mathias shoved his thigh, not entirely unkindly, in between Flynn’s legs. Flynn made a sound that Mathias would call downright needy, and Mathias felt the man’s rapidly hardening length against him, even through his trousers. He slid his hand into Flynn’s long locks, fingers against his scalp, and angled the man’s head backwards, to give him better access to his throat. He lapped lazily at the skin he had just sucked a bruise into before leaning back to look at his handiwork. Flynn’s mouth was half open, his eyes heavily lidded in a sultry, fuck-me sort of way. Mathias licked along Flynn’s lower lip before slipping his tongue into Flynn’s mouth, claiming it as his. Flynn accepted him oh so willingly, and his compliance scratched an itch inside of Mathias. He could already feel how he was getting wet and he had half a mind to just discard whatever clothing needed, have Flynn on his back in bed and then sink down onto him, riding him to completion. But no, not today. He would leave that for another time. Tonight, Mathias wanted something different.

Flynn’s hands became insistent as Mathias' hips then, urging him to apply more pressure. He obliged, pressing his thigh hard against Flynn’s clothed erection. He could feel Flynn starting to roll his hips, grinding back against him. Mathias licked the outer shell of Flynn’s ear.

“Do you like that, Flynn?”

Flynn nodded and swallowed, giving another needy little sound. 

“Good,” he rumbled in response to Flynn's nod.

Mathias applied just a bit more pressure, to the point where he would have been afraid he was hurting Flynn if he hadn't know how wild it drove the man, before he let up completely. Flynn made an offended little sound, the hands on Mathias' hips trying to hold him in place, but Mathias shook his head.

"Not yet." He leaned in to kiss Flynn again, a quick but hot mesh of lips, before he put his hands on Flynn's, removing them from his hips. " Clothes off. Bed. Now."

Excitement flared in Flynn's eyes at the command, and Mathias felt like a big cat purring with satisfaction as Flynn immediately did as he was told, starting to shrug out of his jacket. Mathias undid the clasps and straps of his own uniform, and soon they were both without clothing. Flynn climbed into bed, seating himself with his legs over the edge, feet on the floor. Mathias stalked over to him and moved to straddle him, planting his knees into the matress, on the outside of each of Flynn's thighs. Flynn wrapped large, warm arms around Mathias middle and held him close, angling his neck so they could kiss again. Mathias carded his hands through Flynn's salt-coarse hair, undoing little knots on the way. Flynn let a large hand drift down over Mathias' muscular back, over his lower back, over his toned backside and down over the back of his thigh. It was a soft, slow motion, a motion of appreciation that made twinge of tenderness shoot through Mathias. Flynn mouthed at Mathias' collar bone as he moved his hand to Mathias' front, down over his abdomen and down further.

Mathias moved his knees slightly more apart, allowing Flynn access.

Flynn slid two fingers in between Mathias’ folds, down until he found the hot, wet opening waiting for him. He circled Mathias’ entrance a few times before slipping them inside without any sort of resistance on account of how aroused Mathias was. Mathias groaned as the fingers filled him. He let his hands find Flynn’s shoulders for support and he started rolling his hips, moving against Flynn’s hand. Flynn’s other hand found his hip, steadying Mathias. Flynn started moving his fingers in and out of Mathias, alternating between slipping them deep inside and circling just around the edge, dipping inside with just his fingertips. It was maddening, teasing. It was _good_ , but just not quite enough. Mathias moved his hand from Flynn’s shoulder down to the hand busy between his legs, placing his own hand on top of the one currently busy between his legs. He put pressure on it, showing Flynn how he wanted it to be done, and Flynn followed the instructions beautifully, just like he always did. Flynn pressed the heel of his hand against Mathias’ clit and Mathias moaned, leaning up to claim Flynn’s mouth in a needy kiss. Mathias started rolling his hips, grinding down onto the digits inside of him, on the pressure against his clit, and his thighs started to tremble. His skin felt warm, the muscles in his stomach tightened and pressure was starting to build between his legs. Flynn angled his wrist then, allowing for him to press his fingers deep into Mathias again. Mathias felt the fingers inside of him bending, and the change of pressure was exactly what the needed to come. His muscles locked up tight as the came, tightening rhythmically around Flynn's fingers.

"Flynn, _yes-_ "

He let go of he vice-like grip he had on Flynn’s hand and breathed harshly through his nose, small aftershocks of orgasm washing over him.

Flynn slowly pulled his fingers out, careful not to cause Mathias discomfort. Mathias felt empty, and his groin throbbed dully at the thought of being filled again. Mathias was still recovering from his high when Flynn wrapped an arm around his lower back for support and stood up, pulling Mathias with him. With seemingly no effort, Flynn turned around and sat Mathias down on the bed, legs over the side. He hovered above Mathias for amoment, kissing him deeply before he started pressing open mouthed kisses down Mathias' front. Mathias leaned back in the bed, propping himself up on his elbows. He watched hungrily how Flynn kissed his way down the dip in between his pecs, down between his abs. Once Flynn had made it way down to Mathias' lower abdomen, licking along a vein that went down towards his crotch, there was a throbbing arousal in between Mathias' legs again. Flynn moved his hands from the outside of Mathias' thighs, sliding them down under and hooking them into the bends of Mathias' knees. Then, the lifted them up, one by one, so Mathias' legs were draped over his shoulders.

Finally, Flynn settled between Mathias’ legs, nuzzling the inside of his thigh. He pressed open mouthed kisses to the muscle, making his way towards here Mathias needed his mouth the most. Mathias looked unblinkingly at Flynn as he finally licked into Mathias’ folds, sucking his clit into his mouth.

“There you go...” Mathias praised as and reached down to move some of Flynn’s hair out of the way, tucking it behind his ear. Mathias moaned as Flynn swirled his tongue around his clit before flattening his tongue against it. He licked broad stripes over it, up and down, rolling his tongue in a way that drove Mathias wild.

“You’re so doing well Flynn, you’re doing so good,” Mathias purred. 

The words seemed egg Flynn on. He bobbed his head on Matthias’s swollen clit, teasing the head with the tip of his tongue, causing a stream of praise fall from Mathias’ lips. 

Flynn dipped lower, swirling his tongue around Mathias opening, drawing out a moan. Mathias let his head fall back as he petted Flynn’s hair fondly. Flynn’s tongue was smooth like silk in between his folds and when Flynn curled it into him, Mathias groaned and arched his back. Flynn pushed his tongue in and out, alternating between long, wet licks and stabbing motions with his tongue.

Flynn’s mouth and tongue were hot and smooth and perfect. 

“Look at you, you are _so_ good to me...” Mathias let his hand drift down from Flynn’s hair to pet the side of his face in a frankly innocent manner. That drew a needy sound from Flynn, causing Mathias to lift his head and look down his own body at Flynn, meeting the man’s gaze.

“You are beautiful between my legs, did you know that?”

The words caused Flynn’s eyes to drift shut with a groan, and Mathias could feel the man’s large hands on the back of his thighs. He let his legs be moved, Flynn sliding his hands and pushing up, so Mathias legs were moved from being draped over Flynn’s shoulders to being pushed up towards his abdomen and chest instead. This left Mathias completely open and exposed, and a pleasant shiver ran through him when Flynn’s breath ghosted over him. A heartbeat later, Flynn had leaned back in and was licking broad stripes over Mathias, from opening to clit, over and over. Mathias’ toes started to curl and his stomach muscles tighten with his oncoming orgasm. His mouth had gone dry and he had to swallow thickly before speaking.

“So good, so good. Do you know how good you are?”

Flynn didn’t respond with anything but a small, needy whimper. Flynn’s hand disappeared from his left thigh. Mathias quickly hooked an arm into the bend of his own knee, allowing the leg to stay in place. 

“Answer me,” Mathias demanded softly, and Flynn drew in a ragged breath before responding with a breathless, needy " _yes"_. Mathias felt Flynn’s finger at his puckered entrance then, applying pressure but not breaching, and that was exactly was Mathias needed to come a second time that evening, twitching and moaning. 

His orgasm rolled over him in warm waves, and he reached down to grab at Flynn’s shoulders, urging him upwards, letting his left leg fall down onto the bed in the process. Flynn obliged, crawling up along Mathias’ body, still holding up his right leg. Mathias tucked a the long strand of auburn hair back behind Flynn’s ear before wrapping his arms around the man’s neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss. Flynn tasted strongly of Mathias, and Mathias didn’t mind, sucking Flynn’s tongue into his mouth. Their new positions caused Flynn’s very hard, up to this point almost completely neglected cock to slide in between Mathias’ wet folds, causing both men to gasp into their kiss. Flynn started moving his lips back and forth just slightly, allowing for some sweet, delicious friction.

“Can I, Mathias? Please?”

Flynn’s voice was so filled with need, laced with desperation, as he waited for Mathias go-ahead. Mathias was swollen and overstimulated and every small movement from Flynn caused heat to surge through him. He wanted to reward Flynn, wanted to let him really know how good he had been. 

“Yes, yes, Flynn. You deserve it, come on then.”

Flynn let out another harsh breath and pulled his hips backwards, lining his aching cock up with Mathias’ entrance. Then, with a sound that was almost like a sob, he moved forwards and started sinking into the man below him. There was no resistance whatsoever, the slide hot and slick with how wet and ready Mathias was for him. Flynn buried his face into the side of Mathias’ neck, breathing harshly once he was seated fully inside. Mathias gave a long moan as Flynn slid inside him. Flynn’s cock, just like the rest of him, was big, and filled him perfectly. 

Mathias wound one arm around Flynn’s broad shoulders, the other one around his neck, hand sneaking up to entangle in his hair yet again.

“ _Mathias_...” Flynn spoke into his neck, voice almost reverent as he started sliding out again, only to sink back in almost immediately. 

“Light..!” Mathias swore as Flynn did it again, starting an almost torturously slow pace of sliding in and out. Mathias could feel a third orgasm on the horizon, Flynn’s desperation and need and cock pushing all the right buttons. Mathias gathered Flynn didn’t have very long left, based on the constant small needy sounds that was tumbling from his lips. Flynn’s grip on the back on his thigh was iron, slowly increasing as he approached orgasm. 

“ _Please, please, please_...”

Flynn had started chanting, a word inbetween each slow thrust, and Mathias realised he was asking for permission to come. The surge of the realisation pushed Mathias almost over the edge, but not quite.

“Flynn, yes. You are allowed. Come for me, love.”

Flynn gave a strangled sound and he slid into Mathias one last time before he started coming, twitching with his release. That pulled Mathias under as well, and he clinged desperatly to the man above him as he once again was rocked with an orgasm.

When they both had recovered a bit, Flynn pressed his forehead against Mathias' shoulder, swearing softly as he slipped out. He stopped holding up Mathias' leg and gently guided it down onto the matress, Mathias grimacing slightly at the stiffness of his muscle protesting. Flynn's face was flushed red and glorious as he looked at Mathias, his features soft in the afterglow.

He really was beautiful.

Flynn draped himself over Mathias like a big, heavy, blanket, nudging his nose into the side of Mathias' face, making an inquisitve sound. Mathias huffed out a little laugh. 

"Nothing."

Mathias turned his head to ghost his lips over Flynn's cheekbone. The frustration he had started this whole encounter with was completely gone, melted away with all what seemed to be the rest of his energy. He felt himself starting to drift off to sleep, but he fought it. He pushed weakly at Flynn's shoulder.

"We should clean up. Take a bath."

Flynn hummed but didn't move an inch.

"Soon," he mumbled and tightened his arms around Mathias. "Soon..."

Mathias resigned himself to his fate and relaxed back into the bed.

Soon.


End file.
